Every end has a new beginning
by Violets in the rain
Summary: This was her last night in WWE. But there is a new beginning...And things will change... SMUT


_**A/N **__This is my Christmas gift for all who like "A taste of something sweet" Thank you very much for your lovely comments and I hope to like this one as well… _

_This story is a prequel to- "A taste of something sweet" _

_A lot of you asked for this, and I just had to oblige. If you like this one, I'm going to write a sequel… so let me know what you think _

**_For those of you who have not read "A taste of something sweet" I'd recommend you to read it before you start reading this one!_**

_I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother language._

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!_

_Enjoy your reading_

_Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in her life! This is the beginning of a new book. _

_The first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! _

_Look, it is the first page! _

_And it is a beautiful one…._

_** C. Joy BEll C.**_

Climbing up on the top rope to greet the fans for the last time, the tears in her eyes were already like a veil that caused the lights and the people to blur together in front of her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to stop the tears from rolling down on her cheeks.

She still couldn't believe that was the end.

Her last night as a diva in wwe.

As if it was like a film passing before her sight with all the memorable moments she had all these years…bad, good, funny moments running fastly through her, and created so many different emotions, the adrenalin flowing through her.

The crowd was chanting her name and for the first time for a long time, the hoesky chants weren't that loud.

Her smile fought the tears and she waved to the people and blew kisses.

She jumped out of the ring and went to greet her fans.

"Eve!Eve!Eve!" All were screaming her name, and the people from the first rows stretched arms to touch her.

The flashlights were flashing everywhere.

Eve tried to memorize every face, every moment, and every detail from this night, which soon was going to be just another memory in her life.

Some decisions were more difficult than others, but she made her choice.

It came the time for her to stop with the life of a wwe diva and she didn't know what was coming in future.

Her music was sounding for the last. Turning back one more time, she disappeared behind the curtains, blowing a kiss to everyone.

"Hey, girl! You were great out there," Natalia hugged her warmly.

"Eve!" AJ jumped over her, hugging her as well, "We'll miss you, girl."

As much as Eve wanted to be strong not to show her emotions, she couldn't stop the tears gushing from her cheeks, "I'll miss you too, more than you can imagine."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I can't believe Eve is leaving," John commented, as he and the other guys were ready to hit the showers.

"The only thing you can't believe is that you didn't score her," Jericho chuckled, "Admit it."

"This also," John grinned making the others explode with laughter.

"I'll miss her," Zack said sad, "She is one of the few divas whose company isn't boring."

"Yeah, all great girls leave us," Kofi commented as he let out a deep sigh.

"Man, I swear if I had the chance I don't want to tell you what I'd do to her," John licked his lips, closing his eyes dreamily.

"I didn't hear that," Daniel said, shaking his head.

All laughed again.

"You speak too much, Johnny, but we all know that you are pussy whipped," Jericho teased him.

"Yeah, Nikki was the only one that was interested in you," Alberto pointed out.

"Shut up, assholes," Cena hissed, obviously irritated by all the jokes his co workers made.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We'll celebrate tonight, right?" Natalia wanted to know.

"I don't know, girls…" Eve hesitatingly began.

"Of course we will. There is no way to let you leave just like that," Kaitlin stated.

"Yeah, girl party," AJ clapped her hands together.

"Ok, I agree, but we'll not be making it a big deal," Eve warned them.

"You deserve a nice party," AJ declared.

Eve sighed.

It wasn't that she didn't like to have fun especially with her friends, but she didn't expect that she would take her retirement so painful. Almost all the superstars came to greet her and showed her a sincere respect and affection. All these meant a lot for her. An enormous part of her heart would have remained there.

"Hey, Buttercup," A familiar voice whispered in her ear, embracing her from behind.

On Eve's face spread a wide smile, "Phil," She immediately turned to him and both hugged.

Punk was one of her closest friends on the roster and she really loved him a lot.

"So, that was everything, huh?"

"Yeah," Eve nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"Come on. You are doing the right thing."

"Yeah, but," Her bottom lip trembled, the lump in her throat formed again," I'll miss you."

"You can always come to see us," Phil grabbed her face and brushed her tears off, and pulled her to his body, "I'm worrying about myself now. Without your annoying company it would be dam hard."

"Shut up," Eve smiled and playfully hit him.

"You will take care for you, right?"

"You too."

"Ohhh, you are behaving as if you won't see each other ever," Natalia interrupted them.

"Yeah, Eve, don't think you will escape from us so easily," Kaitlin winked at her.

"What are you going to do right now?" Punk asked.

"We'll celebrate, it's a girl party," Natalia explained.

"Do you want to join us?" AJ asked.

"Do I look like a girl?" The best in the world frowned.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Punk," AJ hurried to say.

"Yeah, we just don't take you like a man," Natalia added with a smirk.

"Great shot for my man proud."

"Don't be like that, Punk. We love you," Kaitlin said, chuckling.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"Tiara, the new club. It's a very new club still not very popular but the atmosphere is great," Natalia told him.

"Have a great time then," He said and then turned to Eve, "And you Buttercup, enjoy your last night, right?"

"I'll try."

"Let's get our stuff and get going," Natalia said to Eve.

"I'll wait outside, I need some fresh air," She replied.

"Ok, meet you in the parking lot. I'll be driving us to the club with my rental," Natalia informed them.

Sighing softly to herself, Eve pulled her suitcase behind her and started walking in the direction of the exit.

On trembling legs, with stomach in knots and heart sinking, she was leaving this life behind.

Tears threatened to escape her eyes again as she for a moment doubted if this was the right moment for her to leave and moreover whether she didn't get this decision too fast and soon.

She was lost deep in her thoughts, so deep that she didn't notice it when her body collapsed on something firm and hard and her nose filled with a scent of expensive cologne that blurred her mind. Her eyes were at the same level with someone's muscled chest under the soft fabric of a man's shirt. Strong tattooed arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner and she felt a jolt of electricity that ran through her body.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" A very husky, deep, manly voice asked.

The excitement changed in a cold shiver as she recognized the voice.

Slowly, very slowly she raised her eyes to meet the coldest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were piercing into her and embarrassed her to death.

"You ok?" He repeated again, making her blink a few times before realizing she had to react adequately if she didn't want to look stupid.

"Umm… yeah… I'm fine… It was my fault. I didn't see where I was going."

The Viper Randy Orton was looking at her making her feel insecure. It was absolutely unclear for Eve what was passing inside his head and not that she wanted to know.

Randy Orton was one of the few people with whom Eve never really had any relationships outside of the work.

The Apex Predator of WWE was still holding her and nothing seemed that he would release her.

To break the awkward silence that lasted for far too long, she cleared her throat.

"Um.. I gotta go." She said in low barely audible voice.

Randy didn't say anything just nodded slightly, and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not.

"I bet you can't wait to get out of here."

Eve didn't know what to say," No, just… it's been an emotional evening."

There was that awkward silence again, before Randy said, "So, you are leaving."

"Yeah," She confirmed her voice trembled.

"Forever or this is another script."

"That was a tough decision and it's not part of any script," She said dryly.

"Eve, we are ready," Natalia's voice made her let out a sigh of relief, "_Thank God"_

The already former diva of wwe met her best friend's curious eyes where she could really read the question her friends were mutely asking themselves- _What the hell she was doing in Randy's embrace_.

Honestly she would have been curious too if she were them.

"I'm ready too, "Eve hurried to say and tried to release herself from his grasp, but he didn't let her go.

She looked back at him astonished.

"Good luck….. Eve," The way Randy said her name made her blush.

"Thank you, Randy." For some reason she felt kind of awkward saying his name.

Randy nodded, "You do the right thing. I don't believe this business is good for women and you definitely deserve much more than that."

Ok, that was…. She was sincerely confused. Not only his words but the way his voice sounded, the way he was looking at her. He was not the same cocky bastard Randy she knew for the years and this behavior was so not him.

"I hope so," She mumbled, biting her lower lip nervously. She could feel the terrified looks of her friends but by all it seemed Randy didn't notice or even cared about anyone seeing them like that.

"Well, I …." She swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat down before trying to get her voice to work, "I wish you good luck too. Rumors say that they are going to prepare you for the new face of wwe. I think it's high time the company gives you this shot, and they should give you more credit for everything you've done the past 11 years. I'm sure you are going to justify all expectations."

_What was going on with her? She sounded like a complete idiot. The man knew this, he didn't even need to hear that from her. _

Randy's face didn't show any emotion, except his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"We'll see."

"Eve, come on. "Tiara " is waiting for us to celebrate."

"I'm coming. " Eve said and turned to Randy, "I gotta go. Take care."

"You too…"

Slowly his grip loosened but she could still feel the touch of his warm hand on her.

Eve turned around and walked towards her friends who were watching her curiously but she made them a sign not to tell anything yet.

As soon as they exited the arena, Natalia couldn't contain herself anymore and exclaimed, "What was that, Eve?"

"Shhhh, don't talk so loud," Eve warned her looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone around, "Someone might hear you."

"Not to talk? I hope you don't believe you two sweethearts were invisible in the middle of the corridor. Why Orton was embracing you?"

"He wasn't embracing me. It was an accident."

"An accident, huh?"

"Yeah, an accident," Eve said firmly, "I was walking in the corridor lost in thought as I crashed over to him," She explained.

"It didn't seem to me like an accident, at least not in the way he was looking at you."

"Excuse me? And how exactly he was looking at me?" Eve laughed nervously.

"He was devouring you with eyes."

"Oh, come on, "Eve rolled her eyes, "This is Orton we are talking about."

"Exactly," Natalie emphasized.

"I also think there was something in his eyes," AJ added.

"Girls, don't exaggerate, please."

"We are not blind, Eve," Natalia informed her.

"And deaf…" Kaitlin said with a mysterious smirk, making Eve groan.

"Randy's got a wife, and trust me I haven't seen him looking me or anybody else in the way you think."

"We haven't seen him either until today," Natalia stated.

"I heard Nikki last week telling Layla that John told her that Randy and his wife are no longer together," Kaitlin announced.

"What?" The three girl exclaimed together.

"Yeah, "Kaitlin nodded, "You know how big Nikki's mouth is and there are no secrets backstage."

"I don't believe that. This is another dirty rumor," Eve shook his head disgusted.

"I think it's true. Cena is Randy's best friend. It's absolutely normal that he knows this. Not to mention that Brie was there too and confirmed it. You know unlike Nikki, she would never spread rumors."

"I can't believe. Randy looked happy with his wife," Eve commented.

"Things are not always what they seem," Natalia said.

"It's a pity, indeed. His wife was nice," AJ sighed.

"Right…. It's a pity…" Eve nodded thoughtfully.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy entered the man's locker room to get his things, finding almost all the superstars that participated in the tonight's show there.

"Orton, there you are," John exclaimed brightly obviously happy to see his best friend, "We are planning on go out tonight discussing where we should go. Are you with us?"

"I'm tired. Next time," Randy said quickly.

"Come on, man. It would be just guys out."

"Yeah, Orton, take pity on Cena. He hasn't had guys out since forever," Jericho giggled.

Randy smirked at the fact how the guys never missed the opportunity to tease him about his possessive girlfriend, "I'll pass this time," Saying that he grabbed his duffel bag and walked over to the door.

"If he comes all the chicks would be for him," Sheamus chuckled, "We don't want Orton to get all the attention, right?!"

"So, what did you chose, Ryder?" Del Rio asked while Zack was checking the lists of the local clubs in the town.

""Tiara" is a new club, and not so famous which means it wouldn't be full of annoying people and has a very good ratings."

"So, it's decided. We are going to Tiara," Cena stated.

Randy suddenly stopped walking, as he heard that, just before opening the door.

"You know what, guys? He slowly turned his head and announced," I changed my mind. I'm coming too."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eve watched her friends, as they attacked the dance floor with such enthusiasm that she couldn't help but smile.

After all it was her last night here, and she wanted to leave a good memory making this night special for her. Her friends stated that this night should be perfect and that just melted her heart even more.

_Hell, she was going to miss the girls so badly._

As expected Natalia's choice of club was smart and cool. Eve was always astonished at Natalia's incredible ability to find the greatest clubs no matter where they were- USA, Europe or Asia. She had to admit that even this time her choice was admirable.

The Club was very nice, luxury with a big dance floor and a bar in the middle and was obvious that people coming there wanted to have fun. The music was nice not so loud and those who weren't dancing were able to hear each other.

Eve walked to the bar, feeling the need to grab herself a drink first before joining her friends on the dance floor. She leaned against the bar and the bar tender noticed her immediately.

"What can I get you, miss?" She asked Eve friendly.

"Um," Eve thought for moment, "What do you recommend?"

"Well, we've an awesome selection of cocktails, which are not the usual ones you can find anywhere. This is the cocktail menu."

"Thank you, " Eve started looking through the menu with curiosity, when she felt someone step behind her.

A wave of heat ran through her entire body. She breathed in, a fresh spiced very familiar smell invaded her senses.

It was delicious and undoubtedly male and goosebumps attacked the whole of her skin.

"You should try "Bright horizon", "A deep familiar voice said from beside her.

Without knowing why, her heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest and her hands trembled uncontrollably.

She set down the menu on the bar, to hide her shaking hands, and slowly raised her eyes to meet for the second time this night those blue piercing ones. Only that this time, they didn't seem to her so cold.

His large body was very close to hers as he leaned against the bar.

"What did you decide, miss?" The bar tender girl asked nicely.

"Um… yes.. I'll have this one," Eve took the menu list again pointing at the cocktail Randy had suggested for her.

"Perfect choice," The bartender noticed and then turned to Randy, "And for you?"

"Beer for me, please."

"Coming up."

When the girl went to fix their drinks, Eve gathered enough courage to look in those baby blue eyes again, "What are you doing here, Randy?"

"The same as you… I guess," A huge wide grin spread across his face.

"Of course, silly me," She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

_What the hell was wrong with her? Why she couldn't stop asking stupid questions today and behave so foolishly._

"So, Eve," Randy drawled, "What's next? "

"Well, the first thing I'm gonna do is go home and see all my family and friends. I haven't seen them for months and I'm planning to relax for at least two weeks. I just need some time to clear my thoughts and to adjust to the new life before starting my projects I'd like to focus in a future."

Randy listened to her attentively and nodded his head, "I bet Rener is happy that you are leaving wwe."

Eve's green eyes looked down and there were a few seconds of silence before she answered, "We… uh… we are no longer together."

Randy raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued, "Really?"

Eve wasn't sure but she caught some strange note in Randy's voice that had nothing to do with sympathy.

"We broke up nearly 8 months ago."

"8 months?" Randy whistled softly, "Hell, I didn't know."

"Only a few people know."

"The last I heard you were getting engaged."

"Things ruined between us… Anyway, we are friends now. Some people are just not meant to be together."

"Here are your drinks," The bartender placed their drinks in front of them along with a small dish of peanuts.

Eve let out a deep sigh of relief as the bartender interrupted this weird conversation because she felt more than uncomfortable discussing her love life with Randy Orton of all people.

"It would be my pleasure to buy you a drink, Eve," He said, "Put both on my tab," He told the bartender.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," She protested.

"Relax, Eve. Give me the pleasure to buy you a drink that I choose you."

"But…"

"No buts," He interrupted her as he left a banknote on the bar," Keep the change." He said to the girl and then turned to Eve, "Let's drink to that. All endings are the start of a new beginning."

"Thank you," Eve said shyly and sipped her drink, "Mmmm… it's nice."

"I like to think I have a good taste," Randy winked at her. There was something in the way he said it that made her blush.

She didn't know why she felt so nervous around Randy and the reason he made her feel so insecure and awkward. She didn't know what to say and she was sure that right now she looked like cat got her tongue

"What about you, Randy? I haven't seen your wife backstage recently," Her chest felt tight as she let the words escape her lips.

She didn't want to put her nose in other people's business and still she felt some thrill waiting for his response. Not that he was obligated to tell the truth but she couldn't deny that she was intrigued by what Kaitlin said about Randy and his wife.

He shook his head as he sipped his beer, "I take it you've heard the rumors."

"No…" Eve swallowed awkward, "I haven't…" She mumbled, cursing inwardly herself for being so stupid.

_What would he think of her now? That she was another stupid woman who liked gossip, discussing people's life._

As if he had read her mind, "Don't worry, Eve. I know John's girlfriend opened her big mouth."

She felt weird, "I'm sorry, Randy… I … um… I don't know why asked that. Forget it. It's not any of my business. I just heard something today and I thought it was another dirty rumor…"

"It's not a rumor, " Randy said suddenly, hardly giving Eve a chance to finish, "We got separated. My wife wants a divorce. We just don't want to announce it until is official. I shared it only with Cena but I had to think first."

"I don't think this will come out of backstage, besides no one would ever believe this."

"Yeah I hope so, but you know how fast internet works."

"I'm no longer with Rener and almost no one knows," She tried to calm him.

"Probably because you didn't share it with Cena," Randy chuckled.

Eve laughed as well, "We all know Nikki and trust me there would be another hot topic tomorrow."

Randy smiled, and Eve thought that he had a beautiful smile.

She saw the pure irony in that. After all these years only tonight she noticed that smile.

"This place is great, really cool, " Randy observed , breaking her out of her reverie.

"I like it too."

"Randy, Eve, do you have a good time? " Sheamus joined them in the bar area.

Eve immediately took a step from Randy, although she really hated that they were interrupted. Never before they exchanged more than two words. Of course they had been participated in different autograph signings, fan meetings but their contacts were short and strictly professional.

Backstage, Randy was famous with his self-confidence, arrogance, though the opinions were completely different about him. Some insisted that he had changed a lot over the years and was not as obnoxious as he used to be. Most of the divas called him complete ass, and Eve never knew who the real Randy was.

That's why she had decided, the less contacts with him the better.

Until tonight.

She found herself in the situation where she wanted to know more about him and surprisingly even for her he behaved nice and looked a great guy.

Eve inwardly groaned, thinking, _You don't know anything about him, he is just nice, and let's face it- He is Randy Orton- one of the biggest stars in the company._

_And she was just another diva besides already former._

He sipped her cocktail quietly and listened as Stephen and Randy discussed their future training sessions.

AJ came to her side and began chatting excitedly about the night and how great was that more people had arrived.

"Hey guys, "Jericho yelled, "We took one table in the Vip area, ordering drinks and food. You wanna come?"

Eve, Randy, AJ and Sheamus were escorted to the private VIP area on the second floor. They were part of Zack, Cena, Del Rio, Jericho, Kofi, Natalia, Tamina, Kaitlin, AJ, Sheamus, Dolph and Cody. Eve ended up between Tamina and Del Rio, and Randy had been placed between Ryder and Kaitlin and Eve couldn't help but feel a little envious.

"So, Eve, are you sure you don't want to think twice before making the big step?" John asked her.

Eve smiled slightly, shaking her head, "I have been thinking enough… This is my final decision and if I don't do it now I will never do it."

"So, don't do it, Eve," Cena almost begged.

"I feel that it's the time."

"We will miss you," Zack said sincerely.

"Definitely." Cena smirked, "But you will come to visit us, right?"

"Of course."

"Maybe you'll do like The Bellas. They said good bye and then came back," Jericho smirked.

"Nikki wanted to watch closely Cena, that's why," Alberto explained expertly.

All men burst out laughing making Cena frown. "Stop talking shit."

"Hey, let's leave Cena have fun. We do not want to spoil his only night like a single man," Sheamus said.

The guys jokingly continued to tease John and their moods were certainly high. When Eve sipped her cocktail, she glanced over at Randy who was watching her and smiling slightly, looking like the sexiest and most dangerously hot man out there – which let's be honest …. He was.

She smiled back and licked her lips to get the last bit of drink off of them.

Suddenly Randy's expression changed.

His blue eyes darkened.

Confused, Eve looked away to hide her flushed cheeks.

_What did she do? By all it seemed tonight she had totally lost her mind._

She was almost frozen in her seat not daring to look at him again. She sipped the last of her cocktail and found an excuse to leave to get another one.

"Eve, will you get me one of this," Kaitlin asked as she pointed at Eve's cocktail.

Eve nodded in confirmation and approached the bar. She was about to order two cocktails for Kaitlin and herself, when she sensed Randy behind her. She inhaled and sure enough his delicious scent wafted over her. He seemed to edge closer and deep inside her something clenched.

"So, Eve, do you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"All look sad that you're leaving."

"It's hard for me too, but it's something I feel I need to do now and this is the right moment."

"What can I get you?"The bartender appeared, "Two "Bright Horizons and… " Eve turned to The Viper, "What would you like, Randy?"

"Heineken, please."

"Coming up."

Eve nodded and took a seat on the bar stool, feeling that her legs were threatening to betray her.

Randy said something but she couldn't hear, "Sorry, what was that you said?"

He leaned against her touching her back, "I said that I dislike the fact that my conversation with you was interrupted again."

Eve tried to keep her cool although his closeness made her feel strange excitement.

"I find that very intriguing," He suddenly stated.

"What exactly?" Eve confused.

"Your shyness."

"I think I could safely say I'm not always shy."

_Why did that sound so dirty?_

"I mean why do you think I'm shy?" She blurted out, making Randy's smirk grow wider.

"The way your cheeks flushed. It's cute."

Eve bit her bottom lip for which she regretted after she saw Randy's countenance.

"That too."

Eve looked at him confused.

"The way you bite your bottom lip … it's so sexy."

Eve stared at him mesmerized. There was a sudden silence and she realized that she had lost her breath.

He watched her intensely.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of another topic of conversation in the hopes she wouldn't blush anymore.

"You don't have to flatter me so," She mumbled.

"I'm simply stating fact. I think you'll find that I'm a very honest person."

"Two Horizons and a Heineken," The barman approached again interrupting the tension between them.

Before Eve could react, Randy gave his card.

"I pay," He stated, "All drinks for this beautiful lady are on me."

"Sure."

"Randy, I can pay my drinks."

"I know and… by the way, this is so adorable as well."

"What's adorable?"

"The way you wrinkle your nose. Do you always do it?"

"I … uh don't know…. "

"For how long years have we know each other, Eve?" Randy asked, as he sipped his beer.

"I think 5 or 6," Eve replied.

"Don't you find it strange that we never had a chance to properly talk?"

"You don't really have a very good reputation around the girls. Most of the divas have a negative opinion about you."

"They don't know me."

"Admit it. You've been a dick with some of them. For example what you said about Barbie in that radio interview."

"I'm not proud of this but we both know I haven't said anything that is not true."

"It wasn't a gentleman like act."

"I know. I just don't like sluts and such a behavior."

This time it was her turn to raise her eye brows, "And what kind of behavior do you tolerate?"

"Yours," He said simply.

Coughing, Eve choke on her drink, "Mine?"

Randy nodded without taking off his gaze of her, "You don't fuck around every dick you see."

Eve cleared her throat. "Um...I should give Kaitlin her drink."

"She is busy," He glanced sideways and inclined his head. She followed his eyes and seeing Kaitlin dancing with Dolph.

"I should probably let you know that there's no point in trying to avoid me, Eve."

"What makes you think I'm trying to do that?"

"I'd answer you with great pleasure but, " Saying that Randy placed his Heineken on the bar, quickly grabbing Eve's cocktail from her hand.

She blinked at him, perplexed.

"What…."

"We are going to dance," With no hesitation he took her into his arms.

"But…" She tried to protest but with no success.

"We better go on the dance floor before Johnny boy interrupting us with his ridiculous hitting on you," Randy said as he placed them both on the dance floor, pulling her into his body.

Eve followed him still shocked.

"He is not hitting on me," She needed to clarify.

"Of course not…" Randy chuckled amused, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you."

"We are just friends and he is head over heels in love with Nikki."

"Good to mention it. That's another reason to thank me."

"To thank you? About what?"

"We all know The Bellas temper and when she knows how John all night was drooling on you, you, sweetheart, will go through great trouble."

"Randy, that's ridiculous."

"You don't have to be so modest. You should know that there is no man in the locker room who doesn't want you."

"They want everyone."

"Trust me… you are on the top of the list and…" Randy took a strand of her hair, and wrapped it around his fingers then slightly revealing her face.

Eve raised her eyes and although the high heels she was wearing, he was so much taller than her.

"On my list as well."

Eve's mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

_Did the Viper just tell her he wanted to…. _

_No no no…_

"You've got a list?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "I bet it's very long."

"It' s actually rather short."

"And what's there?"

"I want you, Eve," He suddenly said.

Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat.

She found him staring at her as his hands reached up and ran across her hair.

Eve wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation. But her body was telling her one thing and her conscience another. She would try her best to ignore that feeling.

_That what was happening was illusion, it couldn't be truth. If she was clever she would just run away from him and stop all this right before things go too far_.

But her legs were frozen in position.

Randy's super deep voice caressed her ear, and blurring her mind even more.

"I must say the way you give cold showers to all, intrigues me,… and I like things that intrigue me but I think that under this rather prim and proper persona, "He began caressing her back, "is a wild woman wanting to get out," His hand went to her face and his thumb outlined the contour of her mouth.

Eve couldn't believe she was standing there, obeyed and letting Randy talk to her like that. But she couldn't, NO, she didn't want him to stop. His altitude gave her a strange thrill.

"And you think you are the man for the job?"

_Holy mother of God!_

_Did she tell that? _

She wasn't drunk and she definitely wasn't the type of girl who would have such behavior especially with a man like Randy Orton.

"Eve, I know I'm…" He grinned at her, his charm coming out fully now.

Eve was about to say something to retort when she saw them looking back at her.

A beautiful set of blue eyes. …

Randy…

He looked amazingly handsome.

_Who could not be attracted to that? Probably a smarter person than her._

"It's important what I think," She managed to say in a cold voice.

"I know what you think," He rubbed the back of her head, massaging it slightly, "You think the same."

"Don't be so sure."

"I wouldn't be so sure if your body language didn't say that," He said, as he pressed his body to hers.

"You want me, " He stressed on the words, "I can see it in your eyes. I feel it under my hands. Since when you haven't been with a man, Eve?"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. But what perplexed her even more was her own reaction in particular the lack of such.

_He deserved a solid slap on the face._

"Doesn't matter," Randy continued, "Because I'll erase any trace that had remained from the guys that had the pleasure of touching you," Leaning over, his lips touched her neck causing her to moan as he worked her sensitive flesh.

"You smell amazing, Eve. Pretty amazing."

"Ughh…" She mumbled, her coherence was gone. She was beginning to feel dizzy but in a pleasant way.

"I'll remove this dress inch by inch. I want to see you naked. Your body is pretty fucking awesome in my head but I'm sure the real thing will take my breath completely," The glint in his eyes turning naughtier and naughtier by the moment.

She frowned to herself, not liking how much he could affect her.

_That couldn't be happening. That was a dream… she was sleeping and that was her dream… some very, very hot dream._

"Someone will see us…."

_Oh God! Was that her voice?_

She looked around, the dance floor had become crowded and it looked like no one was really paying attention to them. The music had become loud.

Wasting no more time, Randy grabbed Eve's hand and led her to somewhere. She obeyed and followed him not making any protest. As if her body had its own opinion that didn't correspond to the little sane mind that had remained in her. Suddenly they found themselves in some slightly lighted secluded corner where was written VIP ONLY, and Eve was pushed against some walls. Randy's body was hovering over hers, and he placed his hands above her head effectively trapping her.

_God, he smelled like everything good in the world._

"Eve…" The way he said her name, made her shiver.

"Do you want this, Eve? Do you want me?"

She couldn't let any sound escape her lips. Her entire being was motionless.

"Noone can hear you. It's just you and me. Tell me," He traced his fingers along the hem of her dress, lightly touching her thighs, "Your skin is so soft. I've never seen anyone with skin like yours. Fuck, I want to feel you, Eve. I'm damn sure your breasts are firm and your nipples so tasty. Do you want your nipples harder in my mouth and feel the weight of them in my hands as I gently squeeze them?"

_OH, God, YES._

Her mind screamed and thank God this time she didn't say that out loud.

"Do you want to know why I want you so damn much?"

"Why?" She said so quietly she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Because…" Randy drawled not bothering to respond immediately, as his hand reached up to her face, his thumb softly caressing the contour of her cheekbone.

She had forgotten how to breathe, her emerald green eyes were fixed on his ice blue ones, waiting mesmerized for every next move and word he was going to make and tell.

"Because," He repeated, "No one from the roster managed to get you to bed although their hard efforts for these six years."

"How are you so sure?" She challenged him.

A slow smile spread over his handsome face, "Locker room is like a high school, gorgeous. You know that. If someone had the privilege to fuck that beautiful body of yours, would have been the topic for months."

"Some people know how to keep their mouth shut."

He examined her eyes carefully, his expression never changing with her observation.

"Nah, I've been watching you backstage and on the road. You are different. A good kind of different. I've seen your reactions when all these top successful guys tried so hard to seduce you."

"And why do you think after you obviously know me so well, I'll let you be with me?"

"This is your last night here. You need to make it memorable. You know I'm not like the others. I don't fuck and tell. I don't need to boost my ego unlike others who go around telling how many girls they have fucked." He took her hand and placed it on his fully erect denim covered length, leaning in close to her so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "This is how much you affect me, Eve. And just the idea of making you feel that… Let me have you, beautiful."

At this moment, as if all her scruples were disappeared, and she didn't want to think for the consequences. She had lived by the rules for so long, and tonight she was going to jump off "the good girl" label.

That was her last night in WWE, and hell Randy was right. She could make it memorable.

She couldn't tell who made the first step, but their lips crashed against one other for the first time and the feeling was indescribable. Eve had been kissed before, but the way Randy kissed her now couldn't be compared to any of her experiences before.

He growled and cradled her head as he explored her mouth with his tongue. His fingers tangled in her hair while their mouths danced. He skillfully moved his tongue inside her mouth that it made her imagine it at other parts of her body.

"You are leaving with me, " He said breathless from the kiss, "I'm taking you to my room where I'm going to fuck you all night until you think you can't come anymore. Got it?"

"You think just because you're good with your mouth, I'll agree."

"That's right, sweetheart. I'm good with my mouth not only saying words but using it in the right places, something that you could see soon."

Randy was so demanding and arrogant something she always hated, but tonight she found it irresistible.

With him she felt she had nothing to hide and that quite frankly terrified her.

"I have to get my handbag," She said unable to keep the desire out of her voice, "I left it in the VIP area."

"Go, get it and meet me out in front. I'll have a taxi waiting."

Eve entered the VIP area where she couldn't found Natalia and rest of the girls so she texted her that she was leaving. When she came out of the club, there was a cab waiting. Randy was standing there with the door wide open. She stepped forward and climbed in the cab and he entered after her, seating down next to her.

"Go," He ordered to the driver and immediately placed his hand on her thigh. His hand was warm and soft.

The taxi sped away from the club and apprehension sat heavily in her gut. She had never done anything like that before. She's never had casual sex situations with guys she didn't really have much of a bond with.

She was going to ruin her rule n 1. No sex with co-workers. Actually, she wasn't part of WWE anymore but this didn't mean that she wasn't going to meet Randy ever again. She surely would participate in other projects of the company where she would meet him, and the thing that worried her was how she would face him..

Her mind raced with a hundred little questions.

_Would he like her?_

_ What if he was disappointed? _

_Would she be what he wanted her to be? _

_Was it worth it to put her morals to the side?_

It had been a long time since she'd been with someone intimately. After Rener she hadn't dated at all, and it had been about 8 months she had gotten any.

_Would he kick her out as soon as they were done? _

_Would this make things really awkward in a future?_

"You look pensive, Eve," He moved her hair aside and began nibbling on her neck, "Don't tell me you changed your mind." He whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"I don't know… just nervous."

"But you are excited too, aren't you? I can feel you, Eve. You want this, you need this. Just let yourself feel it. It will be worth it."

"How do you know that? What if I'm horrible lay? I could be awful. You could remain disappointed."

"That's doubtful," He softly kissed the side of her neck, "I just want you to trust me," He whispered in a husky, low voice that made a scorching fire spread through her body straight to her core.

She wanted to give herself to him, take a chance and let him do whatever he wanted to do to her. On the other hand she wanted to run in the other direction.

"Do you trust me, Eve?"

"I do," She replied, still amazed how he had managed to convince her so easily.

"We arrived, Sir." The driver's voice made them removed their eyes from each other.

Randy paid and told the driver to keep the change.

"Come on, beautiful, "He took her hand and led her to the hotel entrance. She could swear that an electric current jumped between their touching fingers. Eve looked around preoccupied that someone could see them holding hands, but Randy's confidence calmed her that they could be getting caught.

Stepping in the lobby, her heart started beating faster, and something stirred in her stomach. Her own body trembling with anticipation.

They passed through the lobby and got in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he spun her around and pressed her to his body.

"You drive me fucking mental, Eve. I'm so fucking hard and so ready to come that it's almost painful."

Eve bit her bottom lip, and felt her cheeks flushed. Randy's dirty talking embarrassed her but it was so hot at the same time. He was bold, but she felt comfortable in his arms. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"Don't do that, beautiful."

"What am I doing?"

"Biting on your lips… If only you could see how sexy you look doing this. Will you do it when I'm starting sucking these? " Randy asked as he flicked his fingertips over her breasts, "Your breasts look so perfect, so big and juicy, " He hissed palming one and then squeezing it softly.

Eve moaned, closing her eyes.

He brought his hand up to her face, his long fingers, cradling her jaw as he slowly leaned in to kiss her bottom lip. It felt like all the air had left her, and all the blood was rushing through her ears.

Suddenly the nervous knots in her stomach were gone and her heart pumped at a bit slower speed.

Maybe she didn't need to worry so much but just enjoy all this. By all it seemed it was going to be an interesting night.

They struggled to make it to his room, and their mouths never disconnected.

"I'm going to fuck you at every position I can think of," He promised her,"I need to feel you come on me."

As soon as they entered the room, and the door closed behind them, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mouth hard.

Her purse fell on the floor but she could have cared less. It was a little bit different from any other kisses they shared. It was desperate and hungry. The chill that ran down her spine turned into fire in the pit of her stomach.

He moved them so that they were against the opposite wall, this time she was with her face against it. He had full access to her neck and he used that to his advantage.

"Do you know long I've wanted to do this?"

She moaned as his hands began to massage her breasts. They were practically aching to be touched like this. She titled her head back so it rested on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the sensation take over her body. She never thought that someone would have such power over her, and that someone would be able to make her weak with one kiss, one touch.

The heat and moisture doubled between her legs and she wanted nothing more than to grind herself against his hardness that was pressing against her ass. His hands went to her hair, pushing it away from the neck gently. His rough facial scruff sent eclectic shocks through her body, from the tips of her toes to her fingertips as his warm breath flowed over her ear.

The strap of her dress fell, exposing more of her breasts. With one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. With his free hand he grabbed the center of the fabric of her dress and yanked it down. He pulled one of the cups of her bra, exposing her nipple.

"God, Randy…" She mumbled under her breath as she tried to steady her shaky legs.

The dress dropped from her hands but she hardly noticed it. All she could feel were his hands kneading her breasts, his hard erection pressing against her ass, and his lips against her ear.

She already hated the clothes between them so she turned to face him and tugged on his shirt. He pulled a little and with his help, she took off his shirt and toss it across the room recklessly.

And oh… what a sight. Seeing him shirtless like this was exhilarating to say the least.

Randy was solid like a wall.

She couldn't blame all the girls that were practically drooling after him. The sight of his strong body was making her tremble with desire and he smirked proudly as he saw the lust clouding her eyes.

His hands worked skillfully the zipper of her dress down. When her dress finally fell to the floor, she felt so exposed.

A moment later, they were on a black leader coach with Eve on Randy's lap.

Next he flicked the hooks of her bra free. He moved his hands up to the straps of her bra and moved them away exposing her breasts to his eyes. They roamed her body and she felt a flush of embarrassment at being so exposed mixed with a yearning for him.

"Fuck….Do you know how perfect your breasts are?"

"They are not…"

"Oh, trust me… I' m saying what I'm seeing. " He slowly grabbed them in his large hands and squeezed them softly, "So big…" He whispered as he continued massaging them gently, never touching her already hard nipples, "So firm…. " He licked his lips, "So perfect…."

Lightly he kissed her chin, and then down the center of her throat.

She let out a strong moan and he took this as a sign to continue and sucked the perky pink flesh into his mouth. She moaned rather loudly, throwing her head back. He knew exactly what to do to her as he flicked his tongue over her nipple over and over again. Listening to the catch in her breathing, he quickly sucked one nipple into his mouth, tracing his tongue over the hardening nub as she fought back a moan. With his free hand he enveloped her other breast, kneading it gently before pinching her nipple.

Her body bucked softly beneath him as she tried to control herself. Taking both of her breasts in his hands, he moved up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Damn, you have great breasts, " He growled as he twisted both nipples between his fingers.

His mouth became demanding on hers, his jeans covered length rubbing against her center. She almost gasped when she felt the warm flesh of his hand, skimming over her thigh, pushing her legs apart. His fingertips caressed over her warm center and moved underneath her panties, sweeping against her moist flesh.

The tightness and heat made him groan out load, "Fuck, you feel so good…. So tight, Eve."

His fingers curled inside of her. He started out slowly at first, going in and out of her at just the right pressure to let her get use to it.

"You want more, don't you, Eve?"

She was lost in the feelings of unadulterated pleasure he was bringing to her, the pure bliss that was coursing through her veins.

She was just above him so that her breasts were just brushing against his face. She was trying to catch her breath as he noticed her hard nipples and he leaned down to kiss them.

Her breath was on the skin of his neck as louder and louder moans started coming out of her mouth.

She could feel she was close painfully close. She couldn't control her breathing anymore at the sensation, never wanting it to end, but he had another idea. He removed his fingers from her causing her to moan in disappointment.

"I want to feel your first orgasm with my cock, " He stated huskily.

He detached his head from her chest, picked her up, and before she even knew it, she found herself on the bed laying on her back. Their lips locked with each other and soon she could feel his tongue parting her lips so she had let him in.

He was straining against his jeans all she wanted was to free him. She kissed the cloth covered tip, making him jerk. He shifted her down slightly moving to unbutton his jeans quickly. She worked with him, pulling down the zipper. When they were done with that, she pulled him out of his boxers.

She needed to close her eyes tightly biting her bottom lip so she didn't have to look at his amazing body- his firm abs and solid erection that was there only because of her. He was gorgeous in his completely nudity. Her hand wrapped around him tightly after she had no control of herself when she was around him.

Through clenched teeth, he hissed in pleasure.

He kissed the way down her stomach, his hands still resting on her breasts. Her stomach clenched at every his touch, his teeth gently nipping at every part of her.

"Gorgeous," He mumbled against her belly button, sending vibrations up and down her legs with his sexy husky voice. With the help of his teeth he began to pull down her panties, eventually, his hands removed them completely.

He crawled back over her like he was a predator and she was his prey. His eyes glistened with desire and excitement. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she brought him closer to her, their mouths crashing together. The skin on skin contact made them both that much more desperate and she moaned into his mouth as she felt the hardness of his member press against her heated core.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He groaned, "I can't control myself."

"You don't have to control yourself."

He groaned as he felt her soft lips on the sensitive spot on his neck as she pressed her wet flesh rubbing deliciously over his core. Her hand slipped lower towards his impressive erection, her fingers wrapping around him, making him growl against her ear.

"Condom?" He asked.

"I'm clean."

"Me too."

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yes."

She arched in a silent scream as he started penetrating her, stretching her tight little hole.

"Hold on, Eve. You are gonna love this."

Slowly but steadily he began thrusting in and out of her, the tightness nearly made him cum right there, "Fuck, Eve," Randy cursed through clenched teeth, "You are so tight… Impossibly tight."

And he did love it, the fact that he had to enter her slowly and with much more control, which gave him more pleasure than anyone could imagine.

The movements were slow but firm, their bodies always connected. She felt so complete this way. As if, he was her missing piece.

He knew exactly where to kiss her, where to touch her and he definitely knew how to fuck her so every sane and not so sane thought would escape her mind.

"Oh, God!" Eve cried out, making Randy smirk smugly.

"Now that's more like it…. You can call me God anytime, Eve," He whispered seductively making Eve moan as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

He wanted her being on top. The way he would get a crystal clear view of her whole body especially of her breasts jumping up and down. Just the mere thought was enough to make him shot all he had to give. Quickly, he managed to maneuver her so that she was above him.

"I want to see your face when you come."

She started riding him first slowly, then she speeded up as she felt comfortable with him inside of her. He placed his hand on her stomach where the pressure was just perfect. It was shocking how comfortable she was, how amazing she felt, rocking and moving against his glorious body.

"My little wild Eve. I've unleased a tigress, haven't I?" He asked, moving his hands from her stomach up to her chest, taking her breasts in his hands and playing with them. The immense pleasure that this touch caused to erupt in her body was inexplicable and she was helplessly clutching to his chest for support.

"Yes, you have."

She could feel him in ways she didn't know someone could feel a man. Her breasts were pushed together that there was no space between them. He moved to her left, the tip of his tongue slightly teased her chest as he lapped at it once. That made Eve slowing down her pace as she moaned in need to feel him take her nipples in his mouth and suck them harder.

Randy smirked as he knew exactly what she wanted but he decided to make her beg for it. He continued to rub her hard buds ever so slightly and Eve had the feeling that she was going to die of need. But she was too shy to ask him suck them harder.

She let out a huffing breath.

"I'm going to make you come so hard. I promise. Just look at me and tell me what you want," Randy demanded, "Do you like that?" His fingers barely touched her painfully hard nipples.

She was so turned on and so lost in need to release herself that all her shyness disappeared immediately.

"Please, Randy, harder…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, a tiny crooked smile on his lips.

"Harder what?'

It was cruel how easily he could make her do this.

"Suck them please…."

"My thoughts exactly," With that said, he took the right nipple and placed it in his mouth. He greedily suckled on the erect peak of flesh, which caused Eve's gasping to increase. She took a hold of his head and pressed it more into her chest without stopping moving up and down on his hard erection.

"Ohhh, Randy… that feels so good….." She whimpered between gasps.

He quickly switched from one nipple to the other, taking it in his mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure, feeling waves of pleasure surge through her body.

Stars popped in front of her eyes everything going a little dim. She could hear it but she couldn't believe the noise was coming from her mouth. She never was so loud during sex, but obviously tonight she experienced a lot of things for the first time.

She was riding him as her whole body was starting to tingle and shake, and she was having a hard time not collapsing totally spent over him. Her hips rocked against him and he released her nipple so that he could watch her face.

Her eyes were closed with her head leaning backwards, as her whole body tightened and her inner muscles contracted painfully around his cock.

He merely grinned, feeling the tension and pleasure rolling off of her in waves. She hadn't even stopped riding out her orgasm when he changed their position again as his whole body was now hovering over her.

He reentered her with a loud groan, "Holy shit, sweetheart…. You are perfect… You Eve Torres are my idea of perfection," With those words he pushed into her harder and deeper making her unable to answer with nothing more than a deep sigh.

The bed cracked and they moaned.

He captured her mouth, kissing her urgently and deeply, sliding his tongue against hers almost ferociously. Although he tried to prolong this moment much longer his climax came like an explosion and she felt him fill her with his seed. After he emptied himself inside of her with his hot liquid he collapsed on his back taking her with him.

"Wow…. Randy…. ." Eve exclaimed with pure bliss.

He glanced down and chuckled huskily at the satisfied smile curving her lips. She looked beautiful and truly fucked and he loved that it was him who put that look of contentment on her face.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"That was earth shattering. God!"

"I wanted to fuck you much longer but I couldn't control anymore."

"I don't care."

"But I do…" He gave her a small smile before she leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. She smiled against them and felt him bringing his hands to her hair holding her into place.

"I'll bring you something to clean. I think I made a bit mess around."

Randy got out of the bed and Eve couldn't contain but stared after him. Her eyes roamed his glorious body, a blush creeping over her as she saw just how good he looked naked. His body was a work of art, a real masterpiece, and the defined muscles were perfect and his tattoo's arms were making her hot and bothered all over as she thought what he did to her minutes ago.

_She just had sex with Randy… amazing mind blowing sex. And everything was perfect… but now what?_

She never had one night stand and didn't know what to expect and how to react.

_Did she have to leave?_

She didn't expect him to cuddle with her. He didn't look the kind of guy and he wasn't obliged to do that after all.

Maybe it was better for her to save herself all the humiliation and to leave before he ask her to do so.

She grabbed the bed sheet to cover her body and rushed around his room searching for her clothes. With that rather worrying thoughts she almost jumped out startled as his voice came as a soft whisper against her ear.

"What are you doing?"

She swallowed not sure what to say to him. She still felt like an idiot. She was totally speechless and more than a little embarrassed.

"Um… I …. was looking for my clothes?"

"Why?"

"Um…to "

He didn't let her finish, "You don't need them, Eve."

"I can't walk out naked."

"Where are you going?"

_This couldn't get more awkward_, she mused.

"You didn't think I would kick you out, did you?"

"No… just….."

_Oh fucking hell._

"As stupid as it sounds, I'm not the kind of man"

"I know… I mean…. I don't know just that… I'm not used to such situations."

He cut her off by wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her closer with the other of the small of her back.

Heat filled the pit of her stomach and slowly spread as his mouth found hers rather forcefully. He was such a good kisser that it made her tingle, especially behind her knees.

"I respect you, Eve." He spoke against her lips, his hot breath making her shudder, "I always have and I'll always do. No matter what happened tonight, I don't want you to regret it."

"I don't regret it Randy."

"Good…because I was thinking that we could grab a shower and… fuck again," He smirked as he started leaving kisses on her neck.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not that tired." He smirked as he took her earlobe in his mouth.

"You argue all the rumors, Randy."

"What rumors?"

"I've heard the other guys saying how they can't even think of sex after they wrestled but you…."

"I told you I'm not like the others."

"Definitely not."

"Come on, " He was so eager to have her in his shower that he literally dragged her to his bathroom.

Eve eyes grew wide when she saw the bathroom. Earlier she couldn't check out the surroundings but Randy's room was much bigger and much more luxurious. It wasn't a secret for anyone on the roster that the top guys like Cena, Orton, Punk and some others were treated very good by the company.

"It's good to be Randy Orton," Eve looked around.

"It does have its advantages." He chuckled and then asked, "How do you prefer the shower?"

"Hot."

"Me too."

The water pooled over them and Eve screamed, "Randy my hair…" She whimpered…. "I've done it for the show and tomorrow would look awful. Lucy spent almost two hours to do my hair," She pouted.

"Your hair is perfect, no need to worry."

She would have protested more but his tongue was in her mouth.

Eve gasped as the water hit her overly sensitive skin, her legs still weak from their activities.

_Who would've thought that badass Randy Orton would be so gentle and sweet._

His fingers were running through her hair.

"Let me take care of your hair. I guarantee I'm much better than Lucy."

"No one is better than Lucy."

"Are you challenging me, miss Torres?"

"Maybe…."

"Just close your eyes and relax then." Randy whispered in her ear, making her surrender to him.

His hands smoothed shampoo into her hair, his touch gentle and really relaxing. He rubbed the shampoo in, massaging her scalp and the nape of her neck, taking his time and causing her to moan in delight. His fingers worked so gently that she barely felt them and she tipped her head back, allowing him to rinse her hair. She felt him massaging her shoulders with wash now, then continuing his exploration with the shower gel down her back. He drew lazy circles all over her lower back as his eyes devoured every part of her gorgeous body. She happily sighed now she smelled just like him. He tipped her head back, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She looked down at his exposed cock which was already hard again and resting against his thigh.

" Jesus Chris, you are making me feel like a horny teenager at prom," He mumbled but it didn't seem at all that he was worried with the idea of it, "Your skin tastes delicious, Eve…do you taste as good everywhere?"

Her only answer was a moan and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"You didn't answer my question, Eve."

"Um….What question?"

"About whether you tasted as good everywhere?"

"I don't know…."

He chuckled, "Well…. I'll just have to find out for myself then, won't I?" He gripped her ass and lifted her onto the bathroom counter, glad that his luxurious bathroom was well equipped.

He felt her warm tongue trace circles on the skin just above his pulse point.

"Don't try to distract me, beautiful," He groaned.

When he finally made it between her legs, he stared for a long time, his hands dragging along her thighs , as he spread her wide for him.

"I can't believe this is for me."

She was already so needy that he wasted no time.

"Beautiful," He whispered as he licked his lips at the sinful breathtaking view in front of his eyes making him painfully hard.

He knew he had never witnessed something as erotic and hot as Eve exposed like this before his eyes.

Her glistening lips of her cunt, her swollen clit that was begging to be touched made his mouth water. He leaned in, swiping his tongue in a teasing manner between her folds making her moan loudly, her hands gripping the dresser until her knuckles were white.

Her breathing sounded like she's going to pass out soon but her moans kept her alive. He hummed against her clearly making it known that he was enjoying this sweet torture.

"I have never been fond of doing this, but with you, hell, I can lick you all night long, Eve. You are incredible. Sweet Jesus….."

She felt him spreading her nether lips apart with his fingers, his tongue exploring her.

She moaned his name as he continued to torture and tease her with slow sensuous licks up and down her labbia. She was totally lost in the pleasurable sensations.

All she could feel were delicious shivers going up and down her spine. He was pulling his fingers over her flat stomach, every once in a while stretching his hand up so he could feel her breasts massaging them expertly pinching her nipples.

She moaned out loud as he began flicking his tongue over her clit in a maddening way circling it and then flattering it over it bringing her pleasure like never before.

The things Randy did to her were sinful and they had to be illegal, but he was a God, a sex God and he knew it. He smirked as he saw the effect he had on her.

He suddenly put one finger into her tight slick entrance. Her head fell backwards, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He started pumping his finger in and out of her and alternating between touching her clit with his tongue and circling his finger deep inside of her. He was driving her higher and higher. He increased the level of pleasure as he worked her up by playing with his tongue and finger at her entrance.

He admired how she responded to every touch and her moans in pleasure. He lapped up relentlessly at her cunt, plunging his tongue into her as his fingers helped to increase the sensations. She cried out , her hands grabbed his shoulders tightly, as her legs began to shake uncontrollably her whole body trembling with her powerful orgasm.

Her world shattered in million pieces, her vision becoming blurry, as she locked her legs in a scissor like grip around his neck, helplessly grinding her hips into his face as her orgasm didn't have mercy on her and hit her like a freaking wave.

When she released her strong grip, Randy pulled away touching his neck shaking it on left and right, "Wow, I swear you've got a stronger leg lock than Bryan."

"I'm sorry, " She bit her bottom lip ashamed.

"Don't" He grabbed her face, pecking her on the lips, "It was the most sexy leg lock I've been in," He smiled his most charming smile and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Before he could deepen the kiss, with more force she thought was possible she pushed his back on the opposite wall. She ducked her head down to plant soft kisses all over his muscled chest. He moaned at the softness of her lips against his skin and those soft caresses of her lips quickly escalated to nips making him groan.

Then, keeping her gaze fixed on his eyes, she ran her tongue down the length of his chest, and down over his stomach.

He gasped as she flicked the tip of her tongue over the head of his penis. Teasingly, she trailed her fingers along his shaft and then broke away, returning to his chest. He moaned in frustration.

His erection was straining out, but she wanted to prolong the tension and make Randy as turned on as he already was.

"Are you ready, Randy?" She purred seductively.

"God, Eve, you know I'm all yours."

Her mouth moved teasingly slow over his aching shaft as her hands ran over his thighs.

He swore that the erotic image of his cock disappearing into her hot mouth would be forever imprinted on his brain.

Her skillful tongue felt so amazingly good as she licked his head, his sides, and even sucked on his balls a few times. Putting as much as she could in her mouth was the best feeling for Randy, and the way she sucked him was like a heaven.

Up and down she went, bobbing his cock with great pace.

Randy buried his fingers into her hair and kept her down, as she deep throating him adding more pleasure. She sucked faster and started playing with his balls when a spurt of pre-come pulsed out of his cock.

He was lost in pure fucking lust. He could leave Eve working him with her talented mouth all night but he needed to be inside of her again.

He softly tugged on her hair, making her to release him. Their lips connected as he stumbled back against the bathroom sink.

He placed her atop the counter and stood ready between her legs.

Her back pressed against the enormous mirror as he penetrated her. She was so wet, tight and hot-and embarrassment wasn't an issue anymore and she wanted to come now.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, so he could penetrate her deeper than ever before. Her moan of pleasure made him move harder and faster feeling the warmth of her velvety inner walls clapping down on him. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire, as her orgasm hit her, her hand automatically went to the back of his neck, clinging to him as wave after wave of insanely wonderful sensation swept over her.

Randy fared no better. He pressed her to his chest, burying his face into her neck as he emptied himself inside her.

"Christ…." He choked on his words not able to make a coherent sound escape his lips after he had just fucked her senseless.

At some point in the night when they were totally exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms after round two or three.

She was not sure how many orgasms he gave her but she wasn't complaining.

**One week later**

Eve entered the house cursing inwardly.

There was a heavy rain that made her wet as hell. Her clothes and hair were completely soaked and the water was dripping from her onto the floor.

"Eve, dear, I was so worried," Her mom appeared concerned, "Look at the weather. How could you walked in a thunderstorm without an umbrella?"

"I'm having a bad day. A really blood bad day."

"Wait, I'll bring you a towel. Then I'll prepare a hot tea. I'm afraid, you will catch a cold."

"Thanks, mom, "Eve said as she started to take off her wet clothes, "Have you seen my phone?"

"It's on the kitchen table. All the afternoon some unknown number was calling but I didn't know whether to answer or not."

"Don't worry, mom. If there was no caller id probably is not important."

"Take that," Her mom handed her a clean towel and said, "Go upstairs and get a shower and I'll prepare some tea."

"Alright," Eve wrapped the towel around her body and headed for the bathroom.

She started the shower when her mom came bringing her phone which was ringing insistently.

"The same number again."

"I'll call them back later."

"It could be important, Eve. Answer now."

Eve took the phone reluctantly, glancing at the unknown number. Rolling her eyes she pushed the green button.

"Hello."

There was a short pause before a deep husky voice came from the other side, _"Eve."_

The heart of the already former diva stopped right in the moment. Her mouth opened to draw air that wasn't there.

"Randy!" She mumbled in disbelief, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. Her legs threatened to abandon her and she leaned her body against the wall for support.

She noticed the worried look of her mother but Eve made her a sign that she was fine.

_"You did recognize me."_

"Your voice couldn't be mistaken," She regretted saying that the moment she let the words coming out, imagining the big smirk he had on his face although she couldn't see him.

_"You like my voice, don't you?"_

"Don't flatter yourself so much."

He chuckled and then said, "_I have been calling you all the afternoon_."

"How did you get my number?"

"_Well, I had to think up a lot of excuses to get it. Do I bother you?"_

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised."

_"I hope it isn't a bad surprise then."_

"Definitely not."

"_How are you, Eve?"_

"Good. You?"

"_All the better for hearing you. I was gutted to wake up and find you gone."_

"You looked so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to bother you."

_"I wouldn't have minded."_

"I had a plane to catch. I left you a message on the pillow."

_"I read it… but I preferred to hear it from you… because it was a great night for me too… "_

"I couldn't leave just like that … without saying good bye."

"_I woke up craving you even though we fucked three times before falling asleep."_

"Randy…"

_"Sorry, I can't help myself around you."_

_"_I talked to Natalia," Eve began trying desperate to change the subject, "She said that Vince announced officially to the roster that you'll be the new face of WWE. I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"_Thank you,"_ Randy said but he didn't look much interested in discussing his career right now, _"Eve?"_

"Yeah."

"_I have been thinking about you a lot and….. I want to see you."_

Eve swallowed, her throat was dry and struggled to find her voice.

"You… want to see me?" She repeated trying to realize his words.

_"I do,"_ He confirmed,_ "Where are you?"_

"I … uh… I'm home with my family."

_"Denver?"_

"Yes, I'm still here."

_"I've got three days off before going back on the road. If I get the first flight, hopefully tomorrow would be there."_

"Aren't you going home? I mean three days… maybe you should go to Saint Louis."

"_My daughter is on a school vacation so I don't have a reason to go there."_

"I see."

_"Eve, I … need to see you. "_

"You would come to Denver just for me?"

_"I would go farther for you, beautiful."_

Eve bit her bottom lip and a huge smile lit up her face. Those words was enough to melt her completely.

"_I was uh.. thinking…let me take you out for dinner… on a real date I mean?"_

"You are asking me on a date… ?"

_"Yep, anywhere you want. I'm not much aware of the good places in Denver so I leave you to choose the place."_

"Ok."

"Ok? That means you agree to go out with me."

"You just got yourself a date, Mr. RKO."

_"Great…__Oh and Eve?"_

"Yeah?"

_"WWE is not the same without you….."_


End file.
